Cita por amor
by maxhika
Summary: Ranma ya no es el egoísta que sólo piensa en su beneficiencia. La joven que le impusieron como prometida ya no es sólo su prometida por conveniencia de sus padres. Lo es por que la ama. Tal vez sea cobarde para expresar lo que siente por ella, pero está dispuesto de hacerlo de otras maneras. One-shot, espero que sea de su agrado n.n


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Cita por amor**

* * *

Corriendo como era costumbre rumbo al instituto, ya estaban por cerrar la reja de la entrada; Ranma saltó ágil como un gato, pero Akane se tropezó, cayendo de panza irremediablemente y en el proceso gimió.

Ranma al ver que su prometida se había lastimado regresó por ella, ayudándola a incorporarse. Akane tenía los ojos llorosos, la verdad el golpe si le había dolido.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó Ranma, preocupado al ver esas lágrimas.

—Sí. —Akane se pasó el antebrazo en sus ojos para secarse, no quería que Ranma la viera llorar por el golpe. Eso sería humillante.

—Bueno —Ranma ladeó la cabeza a otra parte para no verla—. Pero por tu culpa ya no entramos a clases.

—¿Mi culpa? —Exclamó la joven Tendo, mirando molesta a su prometido—. ¡Tú que siempre te quedas dormidote!

—Pero yo no me caí, torpe —Ranma le enseñó la lengua.

—Pues nadie te pidió que regresaras por mí —Akane imitó el gesto.

—Eres una insoportable, Akane, uno que se preocu… —Ranma calló ante lo que iba a decir.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? El examen de matemáticas es hoy… —Akane se dejó caer abatida, arrodillada en el pavimento haciendo que la falda de su uniforme formara un perfecto círculo—. Voy a reprobar.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo —Ranma le daba igual, lo poco que estudió en la noche ya se le había olvidado.

Akane fulminó con su mirada al chico de la trenza.

—Ya, ni que fuera para tanto, verás que en el siguiente examen te recuperas… ya sé, le decimos a Nabiki que nos consiga un justificante donde diga que estamos enfermos…

—Yo no soy esa clase de persona, Ranma, y lo sabes —la propuesta del ojiazul la hizo enfurecer.

—Bueno, yo nomás decía —se defendió el chico que llevó sus manos tras la nuca, entrelazando los dedos. Cerró los ojos.

Akane dejó escapar un largo suspiro de pesadez. Se incorporó, sacudiéndose el uniforme, ¿ahora qué haría?

Ranma entre abrió su ojo derecho, visualizando a su prometida, se notaba preocupada por el dichoso examen. Hizo una leve mueca de enfado al recordar que desde hace dos semanas, Akane se había dedicado dos horas diarias a estudiar para el examen. Abrió por completo los ojos, y dejó escapar un suspiro al recordarla tan concentrada en esos tediosos libros, se veía muy linda, y como fruncía el ceño cuando no le entendía y luego lanzaba el cuaderno al suelo para unos segundos después recogerlo y volver a su trabajo.

—Linda —susurró.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Akane había escuchado el murmullo.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no, nada! —Ranma colocó sus manos a la altura de su cara, mostrándole las palmas a Akane mientras las agitaba en un gesto desesperado porque ella no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho realmente.

—Sí tan solo el maestro Kariyama me permitiera hacer el examen otro día… pero… pero es tan cerrado… —la peli azul bajó la cabeza, derrotada.

—Qué no el profesor Kariyama tiene fama de gustarle las jovencitas… —Ranma se frotó la barbilla al tiempo que visualizaba el cielo, recordando los chismes de pasillo sobre dicho profesor y como muchas estudiantes lo repudiaban.

—No lo sé, y no me gustaría averiguarlo, prefiero antes reprobar que andar de rogona —su prometida se cruzó de brazos a la altura del pecho y frunció el ceño.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, eso le gustaba de Akane, que por muy desesperada que estuviera, jamás se rebajaría a hacer algo que estuviera fuera de sus valores. Bueno, ella no… pero él, sí.

—No te preocupes, Akane, ya verás que profesor Kariyama te dará otra oportunidad —le guiñó el ojo y le puso su mano sobre el hombro a Akane para confortarla.

La pequeña Tendo se le quedó viendo extrañada, el tiempo que ha convivido con su prometido le había servido para conocerlo y definitivamente algo tenía en mente. Ranma le regaló una sincera y linda sonrisa que a ella la dejó atontada.

—Aprovechemos que no tenemos clase y vamos a tomar un helado…

—Ah, pero… —Akane señaló la escuela.

—Ya qué importa, la escuela está cerrada y Kariyama ya está aplicando el examen, recuerda que él ya no deja que entre ni una pelusa una vez que cierra la puerta. Todavía no comprendo cómo tiene la capacidad de vigilar cada movimiento de uno con esos enormes lentes —volvió a su semblante positivo.

Akane sonrió divertida por el comentario. Tenía razón, Kariyama era un verdugo a la hora de aplicar examen, no había nadie, absolutamente nadie que se escapara de su vivaz mirada, para muestra Ranma a quien lo cachaba a pesar de que el joven Saotome era un experto en darse copia a discreción.

* * *

Como se lo esperaba, Ranma chica estaba frente a ella tomando su helado, muy contenta. La pelirroja se notaba feliz mientras disfrutaba el delicioso napolitano que posaba frente a ella.

—Gracias Akane por invitarme el helado —dijo la ojiazul que unió sus manos a la altura de sus mejillas en forma encantadora al tiempo que sonreía alegre.

—¿Qué yo te invité? ¿Estás loco? Sí tú fuiste quien me invitó a mi —se quejó Akane, mirándola acusadora, una vena resaltaba en su frente.

—Pero nunca dije que yo pagaría —Ranma guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Akane se pusiera roja del coraje—. ¡Quiero otro helado, pero que sea de yogurt de fresa con cobertura de chocolate y crema batida, por favor!

Akane salió maldiciendo al glotón de Ranma, el muy cínico no conforme con gastarse su dinero a la hora de pagar, coqueteó con un chico para que éste le invitara otro helado.

—Me voy a casa —Akane se levantó de la banca donde Ranma estaba comiendo una hamburguesa.

—¿Por qué? Todavía es temprano —dijo la pelirroja después de tragarse su bocado.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas, descarado? —Lo miró inquisidora, con ganas de quemarlo en la hoguera.

Al lado de Ranma había una cubeta con pollo estilo Kentucky, dos grandes vasos de refresco, una bolsa de patatas fritas, una caja de costillas a la BBQ y otras hamburguesas. Todo ello sacado a los jóvenes con quien la pelirroja coqueteó.

—No te quejes Akane que tu también comiste —respondió con toda la serenidad la chica de la trenza, para luego darle un gran mordisco a la costilla—. Yumi, deliciosa, ¿gustas?

La hija de Soun se sonrojó, era cierto, ella también había comido. Bufó y miró a otra parte.

—Además me la estoy pasando bien contigo —continuó la pelirroja mientras masticaba su carne.

Akane volvió a poner atención en Ranma, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿D-de verdad, Ranma? —su corazón dio un brinco.

La pelirroja se estaba atorando con el hueso de la costilla que empezó a golpearse el pecho y la cabeza, ya hasta se estaba poniendo morada, por lo que Akane actuó rápidamente y la sujetó del estómago.

—¡Escupe, escupe! —gritaba Akane desesperada mientras la apretaba por la panza.

El hueso salió disparado de la boca de la pelirroja pero seguía sintiendo que iba a morir por lo fuerte que Akane la seguía presionando. Quedó inconsciente con los ojos hechos espiral.

—¡Ranma, Ranma! ¡Ay, no, creo que ya se murió! —Akane le dio varias bofetadas.

—¡Torpe! ¡Casi me matas! —exclamó Ranma cuando se recuperó, asustando a Akane.

—Oye, tú eres el que traga como animal y por eso casi te mueres, yo sólo quería que te recuperaras —contestó Akane, enojada.

Las dos jóvenes se miraban con desafío, mandándose rayitos con la mirada.

—Bruta. —Ranma le dio la espalda.

—Tarado —contestó Akane—. Mejor me voy, ya no te soporto, sólo piensas en ti.

Akane tomó su maletín. Ranma sólo contempló a su prometida marcharse.

—¿Y ahora quien me va ayudar a comer todo esto? Si Akane también es bien tragona —admiró la comida—. Bueno, en fin, tendré que sacrificarme.

* * *

Miró la hora, ya faltaba poco para que las clases terminaran en Furinkan.

—No es verdad, Akane, yo ya no sólo pienso en mí —musitó, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire que soltó rápidamente antes de entrar a una tienda.

* * *

Un profesor de estatura media, de cabello negro azabache y peinado como si una vaca lo hubiera lamido; se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, mirando varias hojas puestas sobre su mueble, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sus lentes de fondo de botella resplandecieron como espejo expuestos al sol.

—Hora de evaluar —dijo para sí, sintiendo un gran gusto por empezar a calificar.

* * *

—Lo que tengo que hacer… bueno, no es justo que ella haya estudiado tanto para que a la mera hora no presentara el examen… —una pelirroja se encontraba fuera del salón de profesores.

La joven lucía un bonito vestido blanco, que del pecho a la cintura se ceñía bastante bien a su cuerpo, y de ahí tenía una caída amplia hasta llegarle a la altura de las rodillas, lucía unas zapatillas blancas de tacón muy bajo.

Suspiró hondo, armándose de valor. Abrió los ojos, decidida.

—Bueno, aquí voy… —abrió la puerta de golpe—. ¡Profe-…! —una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca al tiempo que un rojo bastante fuerte invadió su cara, haciendo que cabello y rostro se perdiera por completo ante lo que estaba viendo—. Perdón, perdón me equivoqué —dijo nerviosa y cerró la puerta rápidamente, recargándose sobre la puerta—. Borrar imagen de la cabeza, borrar imagen de la cabeza… trauma en 3… 2… ¡AAAAAAHHH! —gritó horrorizada.

Los profesores que se encontraba adentro estaban también muy rojos y se vieron entre ellos, avergonzados.

—Supongo que no es la forma de enseñarles educación sexual —dijo la profesora, estupefacta que por reacción se acomodó la blusa y bajó su falda.

El otro profesor asintió, nervioso.

Ranma trataba de quitarse la imagen de la cabeza, la profesora de Física con el profesor de Historia es lo que menos se esperaba, si ellos siempre se la pasaban peleando, insultándose tal igual como él y Akane.

—¡Ah, sí, Akane! —recordó porque razón había vuelto a la escuela.

Esta vez fue más cauteloso, tocaba antes de abrir la puerta y finalmente encontró al profesor que buscaba.

—¡Profesor Kariyama! —exclamó una alegre pelirroja, extrañando la catedrático.

Los lentes del profesor resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz por el comportamiento tan jovial de la misteriosa pelirroja que lo sostenía del brazo. Al instante puso cara de bobo al tener a una chica tan hermosa dándole esa muestra de cariño.

—Profesor… yo sé que no soy estudiante de la escuela Furinkan, pero necesito que me haga un gran favor… a cambio, yo saldré con usted esta tarde, ¿qué dice? —pidió la pequeña mostrando unos ojos imploradores dándole el aspecto más tierno que jamás hubiera existido.

—¿Salir conmigo? —El hombre abrió los ojos como platos.

La chica asintió.

No lo podía creer, una chica tan hermosa diciéndole que saldría con él, pronto empezó a fantasear, imaginándose a él y a la pelirroja caminando a la orilla del mar tomados de las manos y luego como la joven lo soltaba diciéndole que la alcanzara.

A Ranma le estaba palpitando una ceja, ya sabía lo que esa cara de bobalicón significaba. Le dio un zape haciendo que el profesor besara el escritorio.

—Perdón, es que tenía una mosca, no quería que lo molestara —se excusó el maldito de Jusenkyo que sonrió inocente.

—Eh… gracias —el profesor se sobaba la nuca, sí le había dolido el golpe—. Pe-pero dime a cambió de qué me darás la cita.

—Es que mi mejor amiga, Akane Tendo, tuvo un percance el día de hoy que no le dio tiempo llegar a hacer el examen…

—Ah, es verdad, ni el copión de Saotome se presentó —recordó el profesor.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos, mirando cansinamente al profesor.

—Seguramente los dos se fueron de pinta —cerró los ojos—. Tendo es buena estudiante, Saotome es un caso perdido, quién sabe si va a llegar a ser alguien en la vida, es un flojo, desobligado, irresponsable, burro…

Otra vez besó el escritorio pero en esta ocasión agrietó la madera. Miró a la pelirroja que reía tontamente.

—Parece que a las moscas les gusta molestarlo mucho, profesor.

Observó más profundamente a la joven.

—Bueno, yo sólo quiero que le dé la oportunidad a mi amiga de presentar su examen otro día, ella estudió muchísimo y no se me hace justo que por mi… que diga, por culpa de Saotome no haya llegado —pidió la joven de la trenza.

—¿Tendrás la cita conmigo? —interrogó el profesor que miró de pies a cabeza a Ranma.

—Claro, pero primero tiene usted que asegurarme que le dará esa oportunidad a Akane —negoció Ranma.

—Soy un profesor de palabra. Tendo hará el examen otro día —declaró, solemne.

Ranma sonrió, algo que también sabía del profesor es que era un hombre de palabra.

—Solo deja terminar de calificar estos exámenes y te llevaré a donde tú quieras —pidió el profesor.

—Por mí no hay problema —Ranma se sentó, cruzó los brazos tras la nuca y colocó sus pies sobre la mesa.

El maestro lo miró con extrañeza, colocándose bien las gafas, entonces Ranma reaccionó que estaba actuando como hombre, por lo que rápido compuso su pose, sentándose bien, con las piernas muy pegadas y las manos sobre el regazo.

* * *

Bufó, aburrido de que las horas se pasaran tan lento, no tenía prisa por salir con el profesor, pero la verdad estar encerrado en ese cubículo lo estaba poniendo como animal enjaulado. Desesperado.

—Listo, bien, linda, podemos irnos —Kariyama le tendió el brazo en signo de que fuera tomado por Ranma.

La pelirroja despertó de su letargo y se limpió la baba, para luego tomar el brazo del maestro.

* * *

Se sorprendió con la cita que tenía con el profesor, esperaba que actuara como Happosai, como Kuno o como Ryoga cuando era fácil engañarlo cuando se transformaba como chica, pero no. Kariyama resultó ser todo un caballero, contando algunos aspectos de su vida y diciendo que era un fiel admirador de la belleza femenina, pero siempre respetando a las mujeres. Para él, las jóvenes eran como las rosas: mostrando su máxima belleza antes de florecer. El señor suspiró hondo.

—Oh, vaya —Ranma se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Creen que soy un pervertido rabo verde, pero no es así… sólo admiro la belleza.

—Eh, pues… —Ranma rodó los ojos «_Para mí sigue siendo un pervertido_» admitió internamente—. Tal vez no debería de parecerlo. La gente suele juzgar por las apariencias.

Se atragantó, su propio comentario le cayó tan duro como uno de los golpes de Akane.

—Uno piensa que son agresivos, violentos, sin pizca de ternura, pero tras de ésa mascara, esconden a un ángel que por temor a ser lastimado, se ponen esa coraza de rudeza —dijo Ranma.

—Muy cierto… eh, ¿cómo te llamas? —interrogó el profesor.

—Eh —Ranma abrió los ojos como platos—. Eh… me llamo… —buscó por todas partes para encontrar algo que le ayudara, visualizó la marca de los cubiertos—. Ranmelia.

—Ranmelia… —repitió el maestro, pestañeando varias veces, tratando de encontrarle un origen a ése nombre.

—Mi padre creo que estaba ebrio cuando me lo puso —rió nerviosa la pelirroja.

—Oh… ya veo.

La noche transcurrió rápida pero agradable, Ranma conoció un poco más del profesor, encontrando a un buen hombre tras de esa fachada de malvado maestro que siempre lo castigaba por copiar.

El profesor dejó a Ranma en una casa que obviamente no era la de Ranma.

—Dile a Tendo que le haré el examen otro día —le dijo el profesor—. Ha sido todo un placer conocerla, señorita Ranmelia.

—Eh, sí, sí le diré y el gusto ha sido todo mío, profesor Kariyama —Ranma hizo una leve reverencia.

* * *

Llegó a la casa de los Tendo, se metió a bañar, le extrañó no encontrarse a Akane y preguntarle dónde se había metido toda la tarde. Ya se la imaginaba, sacando conclusiones ella sola.

Recordó algunas cosas dichas por el profesor mientras cenaban.

—Una bella rosa que está a punto de florecer… sí, así es Akane.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Akane, la abrió y la joven estaba estudiando.

—Akane…

—Ranma —Akane sonrió al verlo—. Sayuri me dijo que el profesor Kariyama canceló el examen el día de hoy y lo hará para la siguiente semana porque todavía no hemos visto un tema. ¿Ranma?

El joven de la trenza yacía en el suelo colapsándose mientras un tic nervioso atacaba su ojo derecho y sus manos las tenía tiesas como distorsionadas.

«_Maldito viejo pervertido_»

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! :D Feliz día del niño! :) Todos somos niños sin importar la edad xDD Oh, bueno para celeberar (?) he hecho este pequeño one-shot, iba a ser otra cosa xDD pero me salió esto u.u No hay besitos, no hay abrazos, pero supongo que con los pensamientos basta para saber que Ranma ya no sólo piensa en él y que haría cualquier cosa por que Akane esté bien, no? Si se preguntan por qué puse Ranmelia en vez de Ranko, es porque a mi amiga AiHiwatari no le agrada el nombre de Ranko y espero que éste tampoco xDD además, se ocupara una, sólo una vez. Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, en especial para la persona que por su lindo comentario en Ranma Enamorado me inspiró a escribir el día de hoy. Muchas gracias MATT :) Galán! Prometo ponerme a escribir Soy su fan para actualizar lo más pronto posible. Espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado n.n (abrazo recibido, gracias, yo te mando uno igual :D )  
**

**Muchas gracias de antemano por su tiempo y si hay comentarios *.* me harán muy feliz como a una niña pequeña cuando le entregan el regalo más deseado :3 **

**Les mando un beso y un abrazo n.n**

**nos leeremos pronto. **

**Bye bye**


End file.
